


Keeping Warm

by werewolfsaz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold woke Bilbo. </p><p>Normally he was wrapped in many furs, thick blankets and soft sheets, with fires blazing in the hearths, all barriers against the cold of the Mountain rock around them. Not to mention a hot blooded Dwarf King that was loathed to be apart from his burglar even in sleep. But now, the covers had been pushed back, the fires were burning low and there was no Thorin pressed tight against his back, arms and legs draped over the Hobbit like a possessive blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Goodness, its been so long since I wrote anything. I hope this isn't too awful.  
> I don't own these characters in any way, I'm just playing with them.  
> Feel free to leave comments, I do love them.  
> Enjoy :)

The cold woke Bilbo. 

Normally he was wrapped in many furs, thick blankets and soft sheets, with fires blazing in the hearths, all barriers against the cold of the Mountain rock around them. Not to mention a hot blooded Dwarf King that was loathed to be apart from his burglar even in sleep. But now, the covers had been pushed back, the fires were burning low and there was no Thorin pressed tight against his back, arms and legs draped over the Hobbit like a possessive blanket.

Hauling the heaviest fur off the bed and wrapping it around himself, Bilbo slipped from the massive bed he shared with Thorin, padding through the chilly halls in search of his beloved. The torches were burning low though Bilbo could hear the quiet shuffle of the Fire Master moving along the echoing corridors, changing the torches as he went. It seemed extravagant but Thorin had insisted. The halls of Erebor had been dark for too long and, until they could mine the light gems that once lit the vast Kingdom, torches would burn day and night.

It took just a moment of clear thinking to realize where Thorin would be. Bilbo slipped through the sleeping Mountain as stealthily as he had when he had faced the Dragon though, now, he was facing a different terror. The soft sounds of singing, murmurs of wordless melody, reached his sharp ears making him stop outside the chambers that had been given to Fili and Kili. He paused for only a moment, knowing full well what was happening behind those doors. Ever since the battle with Azog and his armies, the younger prince had been suffering awful nightmares. The only one that could sooth him was his brother, the golden haired Dwarf taking the responsibility very seriously.

Leaving the young princes, Bilbo padded on until he came to the great East Hall. It was still in rough shape, columns only crudely repaired as the Dwarves worked on other parts of the vast Kingdom. But Thorin often came here to get away for a while, to think, to clear his head. From the great arched windows he could see out over lands that were slowly coming back to life after the ravages of Smaug. Stars glittered in the sky, the moon lending its light to the hall and falling on the silver streaks in Thorin's dark hair.

"Love?" Bilbo called softly, knowing better than to startle his lover. He saw Thorin half turn, his regal features outlined by moon and starlight, catching Bilbo's heart as it had the very first time.  
"You should be sleeping, my darling," the Dwarf King replied, voice a low rumble the barely echoed in the cavernous hall.  
"I was cold without you," Bilbo stated, moving close to the Dwarf, wrapping arms and fur around him. "You're cold now. We can't have the Mountain King getting sick. Or yawning all the way through the Elvish delegation tomorrow. We're still not on the friendliest of terms. Come back to bed."

Thorin sighed, wrapping his arms tight around Bilbo, nuzzling his face into the sleep tousled curls.  
"I think we should plant your acorn just by the main gates," he murmured. "It would be a fitting beginning to our marriage if we planted it on our wedding day. A symbol of our growing love and commitment."  
Bilbo tilted his head up to gaze at his lover with warm eyes.  
"I'd like that," he replied softly, lifting his hand to play with a strand of long, dark hair, curling it around his fingers with practiced ease. "But we have the delegation to deal with first then the wedding. So, please, come back to bed?"

Bilbo turned his most appealing gaze on his beloved, knowing the Dwarf could never resist if the Hobbit said please. With a smile, Thorin kissed Bilbo, a gentle sweep of lips, soft and sweetly innocent. Showing his strength, because it never hurt to remind his lover just how much power was coiled in those hidden muscles, the King swept Bilbo into his arms, turning and carrying him back to their chambers. Though the Hobbit often protested he was hardly some damsel in need of rescuing, he'd be lying if he said he didn't love to be carried in those work and battle hardened arms.

The door to the royal chambers closed softly behind them as Thorin placed his betrothed on their great bed. The first time they had shared the bed, the Dwarf had woken to find Bilbo stiff and cold, sore from the hard mattress. He had ordered a new, far softer one immediately and many covers so his lover would never again wake that way.  
"This is very lovely," Bilbo grinned, head popping out from his fur cocoon. "But I think my King needs to join me and make it perfect."  
Thorin laughed, quickly shrugging off the heavy robe he had been wearing, sliding in beside his burglar.

Squirming around a little Bilbo pressed himself tight against Thorin, nestling against his chest, fingers resting lightly on his heavily muscled chest, playing through the dark hairs there. He hummed softly when Thorin's thicker fingers wove into his curls, tugging lightly to get the smaller Hobbit to tilt his head up. The kiss, when it came, was slow and sweet, the kind of kiss Bilbo enjoyed best of all. It was the kind of kiss they shared when sat on the rugs in front of the fires, unhurried, full of love and quiet, simmering passion. When Thorin shifted slightly, drawing Bilbo closer still, the Hobbit gasped as his King's hand slipped under the loose shirt he wore to bed.

"I both love and hate this shirt," the Dwarf rumbled as he moved to lick a line up Bilbo's throat, sword calloused fingers pressing into warm, soft skin. "I love that it is one of my undershirts, that it drapes over your body so beautifully. But I hate that it hides my view of your nakedness."  
"We can't have it all, love," Bilbo breathed, arching into the touches along his body. Only Thorin had ever been able to awake such desire, such desperate want, that the Hobbit quite forgot any and all manners he had learned as a hobbiting. He forgot that he should not swear or cry out unduly. But once Thorin's teeth latched in his throat and his fingers began to play with the hard nub of his nipple it all flew from his head.

"Ah! Thorin..." the copper haired Hobbit gasped sharply, arching up and lifting his arms so the Dwarf could slide the shirt off of him. The pleased noise that Thorin made caused a flush to raise through Bilbo, making him lower his lashes slightly.  
"I trust my King is not displeased with my appearance?" he asked coyly, his own hands running over his more padded frame. Regular meals had been agreeing with the Hobbit very well.  
"I could never be displeased with you, my love," Thorin replied sternly. "I like to see you happy and healthy. I would gladly fight another dragon if it meant securing your happiness."

Bilbo laughed fondly, brushing his fingers through Thorin's hair in a loving gesture.  
"I don't require you to fight any more dragons, love. Let me pleasure you?" he asked suddenly, eyes flashing up to study the King's face. Usually Bilbo was more than happy to submit to anything the Dwarf was willing to give him, anything he wanted to do. But, tonight, he wanted to make Thorin forget whatever had driven him from their bed. The fierceness of Thorin's kiss stole his breath, shaking him from his thoughts.  
"Nothing would make me happier," the blue eyed Dwarf purred back.

With a feral grin, the Hobbit pushed Thorin on to his back, clambering over him to touch the expanse of his chest. It never failed to amazing Bilbo how Thorin had been hiding all these muscles under those bland layers for their entire journey. If he had his way, the Hobbit would insist that his King were shirtless all the time. Perhaps if it was warm enough in the summer months...? Thoughts for another time.

Squirming backwards, Bilbo lowered his head to trail kisses down the defined plains of Thorin's stomach, pausing to nuzzle the thick, dark patch of hair between his strong thighs. The thick shaft of Thorin's member bumped against the Hobbit's chin, a silent but insistent reminder of the situation. With a soft, delighted smile, Bilbo took the King into his mouth and lavished the blood hot length with his clever, attentive tongue.  
"Oh...." Thorin groaned, big hands fisting in the furs around them. "It seems your tongue has many talents, Master Burglar."  
With a grin, Bilbo took the heavy shaft deeper, relaxing as the tip bumped the back of his throat. His own desire for his betrothed was steadily increasing, spurred on by the sounds slipping from Thorin's lips. 

The silver touched strands at his temples were damp with sweat as the Dwarf King fought the urge to thrust up into that teasing mouth. He would never hurt his Bilbo, not for all the treasures of Erebor. Suddenly the warm suction was gone, leaving Thorin to whine low in his throat. The whine changed to a groan of pure lust when he saw Bilbo reaching for the vial of oil they kept beside the bed at all times. The scent of herbs floated around the room as the Hobbit uncorked it. He poured a small amount into his hand, replaced both cork and vial, then reached behind himself. 

"Let me...?" Thorin half pleaded, reaching out, fingers brushing the paleness of his beloved's hips. Bilbo simply smiled, shaking his head as his fingers worked to open him for his King.  
"I cannot wait and I know how much you enjoy teasing me," he replied, leaning down to kiss Thorin deeply, fingers still working to open himself with sure, swift movements.

"Once I have sated myself with you this time," Thorin growled back. "I will take you again and again, teasing you, torturing you. Bringing you to the edge of release and then driving you back again until you beg for me to sate you."  
Bilbo shivered deliciously, the dark, almost dangerous timbre of his lover's voice heightening his arousal even more. With an impatient shake of his coppery curls, the Hobbit poured more of the oil onto Thorin's angry, throbbing member, taking a moment to rub it along this length and drawing a groan from the Dwarf.

"Hush, love," Bilbo soothed, brushing tender kisses to the passion flushed face below him. "I will take care of you."  
Raising up on his knees, Bilbo looked down at his beloved, drank in the sight of him then slid himself, slowly, onto the hot shaft. Thorin's eyes went dark, predatory, almost slipping closed as he watched his Hobbit impale himself.

Bilbo's eyes slid closed, a groan tearing out of his mouth, his head falling back as he settled himself completely on his beloved's rock hard cock.  
"The heat and tightness of you never ceases to amazing me," Thorin breathed, strong, calloused hands gripping Bilbo's pale hips.  
"If you can...ah! Still speak... Oh! Clearly I'm not doing well enough," the Hobbit gasped back, rotating his pelvis which dragged moans of pleasure from them both. Thorin opened his mouth to retort only to find Bilbo's clever fingers sliding over his lips, silencing him.

With a soft, heated smile, Bilbo began to rock faster, free hand curled on the swell of Thorin's chest, steadying him as he bounced on the thick shaft inside him. Words always failed the Hobbit when they came together like this, his mind completely absorbed by the burn and stretch, the sight and sounds of his beloved. Thorin's battle hardened body rolled easily under Bilbo, hidden power coiled inside, never let out lest he hurt his Halfling consort. He loved the little noise that dropped from Bilbo's slick, panting mouth, the low, growling purr sending shivers skittering along the King's skin.

With a jerk of his head, Thorin moved the small hand on his mouth, hands gripping Bilbo tighter, helping move the smaller male faster, bringing him down hard on his cock. The little noises grew louder, more drawn out, until a steady flow of pleasured moans filled the hushed room. Bilbo's head rolled forward suddenly, eyes open but heavy lidded with lust, pupils so wide his eyes looked black.  
"Please, love," he mumbled, shivering with need, copper curls stuck to his sweaty face, blunt fingers digging into Thorin's chest.  
"What do you need, beloved?" the Mountain King asked in a teasing voice. He might sound coherent and unaffected but that was far from the case. Thorin was sweating too, battle scarred hands holding Bilbo hard enough to leave bruises on delicate skin, his body aching, desperate to roll Bilbo over and fuck him.

He was distracted from that thought when Bilbo lifted up then dropped down again sharply, causing both of them to cry out.  
"Please, my King," Bilbo begged. "I need you. I need your hand on me."  
The achingly desperate note in Bilbo's voice shattered Thorin's control. He gripped the Hobbit's member, rough hand holding it just as he knew Bilbo loved. It took only half a dozen strokes before Bilbo tensed, head thrown back, release bursting from him with a cry to cover the King's hand and chest. The tight heat around Thorin's rock hard cock clamped even harder, drawing his own release with a hoarse shout. For a moment they made a fantastic tableau, a copper and ebony statue, writhing together in ecstasy. Then Bilbo fell forward, exhausted, into his beloved's arms, panting heavily, too elated and tired to move for a moment.

Thorin gently lifted his Hobbit from him, placing him carefully onto the bed before finding the discarded night shirt to clean them with. He kissed Bilbo's sleepy face, covering him in the heavy furs as he snuggled down beside him.  
"Sleep, love," the Hobbit murmured. "You will need your strength for all the teasing you promised me."  
With a soft laugh, Thorin curled himself tightly around Bilbo, scattering kisses to his pale skin and messy curls.  
"So wise," he chuckled. "Yes, a little nap will be for the best. Then I shall mark up your pretty throat with a necklace of mouth shaped bruises." He laughed a little harder at Bilbo's mock groan of despair. "A lover should always get his betrothed beautiful gifts."  
"Then sleep or there will be no time for pretty gifts," Bilbo grinned, cuddling into Thorin, sighing happily, knowing he would never wake alone again.


End file.
